


To: A

by beambayonet



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: Correspondence from C to A, and vice versa. (note its all in images)





	1. To: A

Artifact from the Gryps Conflict, found on board the ruins of AEUG flagship the Argama. Dated UC 0087.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/15/2018 heyo lads i replaced the Computer Version with one written on an actual typewriter, and sent to my partner before we were Actual Copilots. catch y'all in the skies


	2. Char.

Left tucked beside the keycard lock of the room of Lt. Quattro Bajeena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i found a $15 fully functional oiled etc typewriter at a thrift shop and its the best thing ive ever bought ha ha ha


	3. Two Notes

Found in the wastebin in room 314 at the Plaza Hotel:

 

And, stuck to the window of a car rented under the name Amuro Ray:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things went screwy at several points in the creative process. i think its better this way tho


	4. 2-Channel Analog Oscilloscope

Folded in a box, with a haro stress ball:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to be very honest i did not intend to write on the front of this, i was hoping to write on the back and have the order confirmation show thru the scan but it did not work that way which is kind of how most of this is going now isnt it


	5. Parabolic Antenna

Mailed in manila envelope through private post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love just having rando tech shit Around lmfao this is on the back of calculations for the Most insanely stupid antenna


	6. sleep detention

Addressed to Lt. Quattro Bajeena during mail call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i am legit tired tho


	7. NC Lighthouse

In a private carrier outbox to be sent through the Earth Federation Postal Service:

 

And, on the back:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me doing way too much, just doing the most, who wants a stamp lol


	8. Post-Mortem, probably

In the mailbox of the private residence of Char A., a small apartment in an independently governed colony.

Reverse:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha


	9. Post-Mortem, less probable

In the mailbox of the private residence of Char A., a small apartment in an independently governed colony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh. ah. ah.  
> edit: hey holy fuck i didn't notice that gross shit at the bottom, I found this paper on the floor somewhere. I think that makes it work better, and more fitting for correspondence from Amuro Ray


	10. Here it is, Tomorrow

On a desk in the private residence of Char Aznable, a small apartment in an independently governed colony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could put important shit here. or i could say other things. gnight
> 
> also the chapter title is actually a reference, for once. it's [a song by Game Theory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNb7tWKk_U8) and it's fuckn killer


	11. you gud m8

In Amuro Ray's mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick as a dog yo sry for no fun paperrz


	12. Red Baron

On the bedside table in the residence of Char Aznable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost died, and i deliver this to you, y'all, i hope you asp pr ciat4, go oasfd [ngit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVFr_MYmE2Q)


	13. fils de pute!

Found by Amuro Ray in the wastebin by Char's desk, in his apartment:

 

 

And, found on the kitchen counter:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laddos i am sick once again and this bit was an all day endeavor due to Illness Shenanigans  
> also i quit smoking like 3 weeks ago which is dope aye
> 
> oh shit whoops those are actual meds lol walk by it


	14. NO STEP

On the kitchen counter:

 

Screenshot received on Char's mobile phone:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask me about the hilarious collection of zeta gear i have


	15. Illicit Use of Quadrille Computation Paper

On Char's desk, weighed down with a half drank cold coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at my copilot's house on some scrap quad paper lol. luv 2 dig in trash


	16. leave a message

Left on the kitchen counter, by the coffee maker:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyup lads life has been a rollercoaster but good news, i'm still gay, and i still own a typewriter


	17. Oh God the Dishwasher Clogged

DCIM > ar2 > 1203001.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M sick yo .. So many ailments


	18. Haus

Sent to a flat in Whitby, North Yorkshire via Earth Federation Postal Service:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt1 of a sameday update heyooo
> 
> just got back from the ER and im very bedbound for th foreseeable future ha ha


	19. Foreign, Domestic

On the kitchen counter by the window, or it was, until Char found it somewhere by the bin on the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER things: i will never, can never forget spousal connection. i wont even if i could. love you so much MD


	20. Comp pg 1

Smelling faintly of lavender soap,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real bath hours
> 
> MARAT REENACTORS ONLY


	21. Did you make copies yet?

C: you already made copies, right?

A: uh

 

shit hold on let me just

 

C: .. youre kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired n weird n can finally eat some real stuff after like what 2 weeks?
> 
> scope this gay shit


	22. He didn't say yes, he certaintly meant it though

Email Correspondence, outbox:

 

_Kamille Bidan_

* * *

 

 

_Amuro Ray_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dude im so fucking out of it and sick i wrote this in the bath im going full marat 2018 fucking scope it or stab me while im soakin the lavender fuck you eh. cane me mayhaps. nurse my dick.
> 
> "tha did a shit wun vis time kamuel! vats Free (3) lashings mefinks"
> 
> "sir you fucking suck jog on aye"
> 
> "ar8 lad na git on wiya, arse-up"
> 
> heads up those are real emails see what happens if ur cool i guess
> 
> edit like 2 or 3 hours later: god im a fuckin idiot pretend i didnt do the thting that fucked up lol peece


	23. wheat paste atrocity

Inbox of user aear.ca:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is comin to a close btw n also im still sick and should rly lie down an hour agob ut  
> but hey welcome 2 gay
> 
> m gonna make zines of these n ofc i can send out wedding invts if y'all hapepend to want one ha ha
> 
> bye


	24. Tufore! Go Aves! Tufore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyup laddos its the last one  
> comment what alls u thought if yr a real one

K: need you to take a look at this

K: am i a veteran

A: wait

K: not like i really want to parade that around? i dont. but like i feel like im missing out on some kinda benefits

A: well, according to EFSF martial law, you _were_ a combatant, so

C: kamille if you need me to fabricate an HD-14 you can just say so

K: ..  i'm good

 

* * *

 

 

C: amuro dyou know the whereabouts of the roast

A: .... in the fridge?

C: yknow i checked and alls i saw was stea

C: ... youre shitting me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

K: hey so why do you have a book of trash

C: what are you talking about

K: i mean, this

K: like its cute i guess but also its trash

 

C: dont you keep a box of rocks and whatnot from places you quite liked

K: no, yeah, but

K: yea but

K:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT 3.24.18**   
>  [PRODUCTION NOTES](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oHnH8PsJrRpEZsNBGdcTqqtXk3Zt0L_V/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Hey I am in fact selling a big boy thing of the fic, just the documents avec Federation post stamps and the wedding invite inside a folder. _$20 and shipping included stateside_ , message me here or **@beambayonet** on twitter for paypal info and whatnot!! Will ship internationa;. Ta!!
> 
> oh shit didnt think id ever finish this lol. guess im gonna write some notes  
> 1\. originally it was only meant to be the first chap. I didn't think I woul keep at it.  
> 2\. and then i did as a flirt to my copilot  
> 3\. everything thence was absolutely flirting.  
> Aussi,  
> 4\. Everything aside from design choice and fake forms and shit is 100% first draft, and unedited. I wish I could say it was for the art of it, or something. Actually I'm just impatient.
> 
> Also to note: almost all place names or numbers, if not canonical, are some kind of gay numerology or Kam C lore. Like very really almost all of them. This fic is imbued with dark and gay energies, but like good ones. Tufore.
> 
> And in addition: Shoutout to MD. Yeah you're getting a shoutout. Fuck you. Love you so much can't wait to kick your shins in at the next puck sesh.
> 
> Oh by the way, the artifacts in this chapter are all real romo artifacts. Significance is.. Uh, not gonna say here. But those are real gay things.
> 
> Note For Y'all: I have no earthly clue how many people actually want to do this, but uh I'm compiling this into zines if anyone wants. Comse with a feddie stamp, a wedding invite, and in a folder or whatever. I don't know the price yet cos hey I'm still bedbound and can't really guesstimate the effort just yet. But it'll be at least shipping, for like a flat or some dicks. Dunno. Sample on my twitter @beambayonet but I don't know how to put images here. I'm a champion! Is it HTML? Who fuckin knows.
> 
> anyway im gonna go languish. much much love to my copilot, who makes me feel the takeoff sensation of ascension and jerk (rate of change or accelleration) every day and more. Love you thru the cosmos, MD.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha fic that inspired this, From The Desk Of.


End file.
